174th Hunger Games
by LivinInASummerHaze
Summary: It's a Submit your own Tribute. Sponsers and MentorsAre welcome *closed*
1. final list

Tribute list:

District 1

Boy: Jackson Cartwright *Career*

Girl: Adrianna Vega

District 2

Boy: Hunter Night *Career*

Girl: Katerina Emerald

District 3

Boy: Zach Crado

Girl:` Kathyrn Stanley *Career*

District 4

Boy: Richard Xavier

Girl: Marilynn Rockford

District 5

Boy: Embry Sonberingo

Girl: Luna Rioux (pronounced RUE xD)

District 6

Boy: Ty Klime

Girl: Ophelia Whinters

District 7

Boy: Emile Drum

Girl: Lindsey Mendola

District 8

Boy: Liam Nilt

Girl: CC Smith

District 9

Boy: June Leonardo *Career*

Girl: Esmerelda Dawson

District 10

Boy: Mark Olive

Girl: Aiden jones

District 11

Boy: Daryl Rivers

Girl: Riley Rynne

District 12

Boy: Luke Eve

Girl: Luna Star

Sponsor points:

If you review a chapter I'll give you 5 points (only one review counts)

If you pm me a stylist or mentor ill give you 40 points.

Weapons:

Knife : 10 points

Dagger: 5 points

Axe: 8 points

Club: 5 points

Spear: 15 points

Trident: 20 points

Medicine :

Burn Medicine: 12 points

Bandage : 20 points

Food:

Water: 35 points

Bread: 5 points

Soup: 10 points

Big Energy bar: 50 points

Small energy bar: 25 points

If you want something else pm me and ill think of a price fitting


	2. District 1 Reapings

District 1:

"Okay Jackson today's the day you get to go in the arena." I told my self in the mirror. Today not only being the day of the reaping but the day I volunteer.

"Let's go you can do this." Walking out my house and down the street I make my way to the town square. Being district 1 we have more of the better things in life compared to 11 and 12. When I walk over to the 17 section I give a head nod to all the boys.

"Welcome to the 174th Hunger games." Mayor Myer said in his usual monotone voice. I tone him out as he goes from the dark days to when katnick I think her name is and how the capitol rose from the ash and took over. Again.

"Now here is Tinkle Tickle with the names." You heard heel clicking then you saw a girl with neon blue hair that was in the shape of a heart and had blue stripes.

"Ladies first and may the odds ever be in your favor." She giggled said in a nasally voice.

" Adrianna Vega." The next thing you hear is someone sobbing probably her mother. I look around no ones going to volunteer.

When I see her I must say she is a stunner. She looks strong but obviously not a career.

"Let's give her a round of applause lady's and gentlemen." Tinkle says. As every other year it's a soft applause because who really wants to see the people die.

"For boys issssssssss Treavor Wilson." I saw him around he just turned twelve. Today's his lucky day.

"I volunteer!" I shout out before he can go to the stage. I run up there excited.

"Oh la la." She purred seductively. "And whats your name."

"Jackson Cartwright." I said confidently even though I was creeped out by her. Well here goes nothing.

Going into the justice building is just a waste of time I think grudgly. My whole family is dead so no one is showing up to say bye.

An hour later and still no one showed up

"Get up. It's time to go on the train." The peacekeeper said roughly grabbing my arm. I rolled my eyes. When we meet up with the girl the one that was pretty I notice her eyes are red and puffy. She's been crying. Not the best way to present your self.

Adrianna Vega pov

"AHHHHHHH oooo kkkay iii'll get up jjjjust stttttopppp," I squeal and laugh out as my mom tickles me. She stopped as I pant

"Are you sure," She says grinning.

"Yes!"

"Okay get up it's reaping day." And suddenly all happiness stops. Even though most likely I'm not going to get chosen I'm still scared.

"Right," I say trying to break the tension. "Let me get ready I'll be ready in 10." Unlike most girls in my district I don't take hours to get ready. On my way to the reaping I couldn't shake off this bad gut feeling. Whatever I thought I get it every year. I zoned out the mayor because if I hear that speech one more time-

"Ladies first and may the odds ever be in your favor." the high pitched voice of tinkle said. My hands are shaking and I break out in a cold sweat.

"Adrianna Vega." I calm down and then it hits me like a ton of bricks. I'm ADRIANNA VEGA!

Walking stiffly up to the stage I hope somebody volunteers. I can here my mom crying from losing her other child. The only won left.

"Volunteers… no okay lets give her a round of applause." A light applause sweeps through the crowd.

I don't listen to the boys all I can think is your going to die your going to die.

I see a muscular dude volunteer. Great the icing on my cake.

During my good byes I'm forced to tell y mom it's going to be okay. When we all know it's not going to be okay.

"Not another baby ohm," My mom whimpered.

"Time to go," A peacekeeper said smirking when he saw my mom crying. I would of punched him if he didn't have brass knuckles.

"Kay," I said gritting my teeth. My mom started crying hysterically when another peacekeeper came in and took them away. Please don't let it look like I cried I thought. Please don't let me die.


	3. District 2 Reapings

Hunter Night's pov

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My mom said trying to talk me out of it.

I sighed exasperated. "Yes ma I do. I'm going to comeback I'm better than those wimps," I said cocky-like. I've trained all my life for this moment. My mom was still staring at me wearily.

"Ma you know I've been trained to do this and you not going to stop me," I said getting slightly pissed off. "You know I'm better than those amateurs!"

"I know I know now go get you don't want to get ready." She said giving me a slight pat on the but.

When I was walking to town center I ran into somebody.

"Watch where your going," I roared before seeing who it was. It was a girl.

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly helping her up.

"It's okay." She said her voice was so soft I had to strain my self to hear her. She had our natural look brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. Just your average Jane.

"Well I think we should get to the reaping. Again sorry." I said walking away. Great she distracted me. Stupid girls always think there better. Once I win everyone will treat me with respect.

"Goood day District 2." Mayor Fletcher said way to cheery.

"Panem rised from the ashes after the dark days. After 75 years there was another rebellion. Foolish people thought they could over come us. To stop that this year they are trying something new. One boy and one girl will win."(a/n Yeaaaah weren't expecting that :D) He said sounding genuinely excited. Yes now the boys will be killing each other and same with the girls I thought.

"Know onto the reapings." A girl that was a mile high tall with spiral curls going up walked up. Her one of her eyebrows made a A and the other made a P. Stupid capitol people I thought.

"Ladies first and May the odds ever be in your favor," She said in her capitol accent.

"Katerina Emerald." Oh yea the rich chick. The one who actually likes the capitol. She walked up trying to look strong but if you look close enough she looks like a scared little girl. Ha rich chick won't last a day.

"Now for bo-"

I interrupted her, "Save your breath. I volunteer."

Everyone didn't seem surprised. Of course why would they this is a career district. Walking up to the stage confidently Katerina eyes widened as if she's scared. I guess I look pretty intimidating. Or just plain sexy. At that thought my smirk grew.

"What's your name." Even in heels she only came up to my chest. She had to strain her neck to look up to me.

" Hunter Night," I said making my voice deep and for good measures I added a wink. Numerous females started giggling as if it was for them personally.

"Ohh it's so…fitting" She said huskily, while touching my arm. I tried my hardest not to throw up.

"So I've been told," I said back staring at her throw my eyelashes. Then I looked at the camera and gave a winning smile.

Turning back to the mic she said, " That's this years reaping."

While being escorted to the justice building they where eyeing me as if I was going to run. As if. My first visitors where my mom and my dad.

"You got this boy," My dad said even though he was trying to convince himself.

"Man, look at her if all tributes are like her I won't even have to kill." I said smirking even if it sounds too cocky but hey that's me.

" Don't get too relaxed be alert at all times. Got it?" My dad was eyeing me while my mom, as usual, keep quiet.

"Yes sir." Was my slightly sarcastic response. But I mean can't he just give it a break today of all days!

"Your times up." A peace keeper said. But I was already striding out of the room with my parents left there. This is going to be interesting.

Katerina Emerald pov

"May the odds be ever in your favor," I say doing my best capitol voice.

"Hmmmm may the odds ever be in your favor," I tried again. Most people find it weird I want to be in the capitol but I mean who wouldn't they have nothing but luxuries.

"Kit-kat hurry up I swear it takes you hours to get ready!" My momma exclaimed. Doesn't she know the importance of looking good I have a rep. to up hold. I can't go out there with my hair a mess.

"Ugh mooooom I have to look good." I said like it explained every thing, which it kind of did. After putting the finishing touches on I walk down the stairs.

"Do I look to sexy or perfectly sexy," I purred. I know I'm hot so why deny it?

She sighed, " Gorgeous lets go before the peacekeepers come and shot one of us." On the way there I got a lot of stares and even made out with a couple of people. My mom rolled her eyes in disgust but didn't say anything because that's how we are so rich.

For most of the the time I didn't listen but something sounded interesting he said 2 tributes can win. One boy and one girl. Maybe if the male tribute is hot we can you know be allies coe back and go out. Seeing the announcer from the capitol made me reassure y self of why I like them I mean seriously nothing is hotter than having purple skin!

"Ladies first and may the odds ever be In your favor." She said in her capitol like voice. I was pretty close this morning. Hopefully it's a 12 year old there are way too any this year I think to myself.

"Katerina Eerald." That's no 12 year old. Even though I have pictured this moment and in it someone volunteers… no one volunteered! Walking up to the stage I try to act as gracious as I can adding a little shake to my hip for the capitol viewers. When I got on the stage I gave a princess wave and the crowd clapped. Harder than usual.

"The bo-"

"Save your breath. I volunteer." A cocky voice cute throw. A muscular dude swaggered onto stage as if he owned the place. When I got a better look my eyes widened he was HUGE! If he flicked a wrist I would be a goner.

"What's your name?" She seemed to realize how big he is as I did.

"Hunter Night," His deep voice vibrated. He winked. Is that what I look like? I thought to myself. So gross.

"It's so… fitting." She said touching him. Yucky like a ducky.

After that was over we where hearded off to the justice building to say our goodbyes.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," My mom said with glassy eyes.

I gave her a genuine smile, took her hand and said "It's not goodbye. It's see you later." Those where y final words before I was whisked off to the unknown.


	4. District 3 reapings

Something new is going to be added every district reping but to clear things up there is oing to be only 1 winner

Disclaimer: I own nothing….not even the characters!

District 3 Reapings:

Zach Crado POV:

"Hey mom," I said shifting my eyes back and forth nervously. "So it's the day of my 3rd reaping. I'm not that nervous I mean I only have like 25 or so slips in."

"Speaking of which I guess I better go now." Kissing her tomb stone, I stood up and brushed my knees off. Walking away I tried to not look back. I failed.

_Well I see no point in going back. I thought this is my best cloths._ Walking slowly to the square I think of the positive's of going into the Games. _Well I would be more than the kid who lost his family._

After I signed in I was walking to the 15 section, When the weirdest thing happened.

"Good luck," I heard a soft voice say. Turning around utterly confused I see a little girl who is in the 12 section staring at me with blue eyes.

Ummm you u u too," I stuttered out touched that she cares enough to say it to me. Staggering to the 15 section I was in a daze.

"Are you ready for the 174th Hunger games," Mayor Perry fishnikl. "Before Panem there was a country called North America. There was war. Fires, Tsunami's, Earthquakes (A/N We just had a 5.8 in Maryland it was crazy), Tornado's. Rising from the ashes was Panem." He took a deep breath.

" Then came the Dark Days. The districts rebelled. 12 where defeated. The 13th destroyed. Or so we thought. In 74 year the rebelled again. Aparently they thought they won, but in 170 we struck back…hard. So this year as a new thing where trying out 2 people can win a boy and a girl BUT one tribute has to wait for the other tribute to win. For example if the girl is the last girl she has to stay in the arena and wait for the final boy." Mayor finished off as a collective gasp went out of the town center.

"Here's murple finkle berg with your tributes." He said with a fake cheery voice.

"Hi I'm so excited I get to be your escort." She said. As I looked over her outfit I realized it's a little weird. She has a pink tu tu dress with black studded heels. _Stupid capitol people I thought_

" How about we start with boys this year." She said but it sounded really nasally and high pitch. Putting her hand in the box and moving it around I oddly feel calm insteadof scared.

" A Zach Crado." There it is that fear came washing on me. Walking up I hope someone volunteers. No one.

"Well well well who's this… lovely creature," She said staring at me with doe like eyes.

"I think you just said my name." I retort arrogantly. The whole crowd lets out a little laugh.

"Moving on to the girls," She said quickly. He he he Gotcha know capitol lady.

"Kathyrn Stanley." Everyone turns to a girl in the 13 section some nudges a blonde girl forward. She takes two steps then faints. _Well I'm not teaming up with her._

"Errrrrrrr That's our tribute's for the 174th Games."

Going or should I say being dragged to the justice building I wasn't expecting anybody to visit me. I mean my family's dead and I'm a loner. My first and only visitor was the girl from 12 section.

She doesn't say anything but comes over and hugs me. I almost forgot how nice it was to be hugged. Just as fast as she came she left. Sometimes words aren't needed.

Kathyrn Stanley POV:

"Get up Get up Get up Get up Get up." Is what my too lovely little sister decided to say. I don't understand how she can be so cheery on such a horrible day. Even though I only have 16 out of thousands I'm still so scared of it.

Deciding that yelling wasn't enough she pours water on me. Cold water on me. A string of profanity leave my mouth as it hits me.

"Kathyrn," My mom gasp. "Watch the language right now young lady."

"Sorry Ma but honestly is throwing freezing water on me necessary?"

"Uch I need you to go to town and trade a hearing chip to for some carrot and a rabbit.

I let out a grunt and put my shoes on. On my way to her house I think about the reapings. Two innocent children gone. Not always physically like last years tribute who is not right in the head. Knocking on the door I try to shake away the What if's.

"Ahhh sweetie I see you mom sent you over with the chip. Come in let me get the food." said. Shes a middle aged women who short but like everyone else in District 3 underweight. Where the forgotten District being in between two career district we don't really get much attention. I guess it's better that way. Looking around 's house I realize how much better it is.

_Must cost less when you don't have three kids I thought._

"Here you go darling. Now I think its time for you to go home and get ready for the reapings." She said somberly.

Sighing I respond "Yea But at least I only 9 slips with my name on it."

She seemed to relax but only a little bit. "Okay don't forget to where something pretty."

"How can I it's my favorite holyday," I say sarcastically.

Laughing she replies "It's our only holiday,"

"Yea I guess I'll see you after the reapings."

"Okay sweetheart bye." On my walk back home I think about what I should wear. I got it I'm going to wear my lilac colored off the shoulder dress. I'll pear it up with my black wedges.

After changing I decide to start walking and hope for good luck. But I once heard a saying coming from when North America existed its "You hope for the best but expect the worst." Oddly enough that's just what I'm doing.

"Kathyrn," Felicia, my best friend, called me over to the 13 section. She's really pretty with her dirty blonde curly hair and hazel eyes. I'm surprised she hangs out with me.

"Hey girly," I say trying to be positive. Which is quite hard considering the circumstance.

"What's up?" I roll my eyes at her proper speaking. Just can't sound like a regular 13 year old once.

Before I can reply Mayor Perry Fishnkl starts talking about North America and the dark days, rebelling but what catches my hears is when he starts to talk about a new rule. He says " 2 tributes can win one boy and one girl but the one tribute has to wait for the other to leave the arena." Then gives and example. Some girl with a weird name is our escort.

"How about we starts with boys this year." _Wow there goes my eardrum I think._

"For boys we have a Zach Crado," A boy or should I say man from the 15 section walks on the stage trying to keep his cool.

"Well who's this… lovely creature." Weird name says.

"You just said it." _Ha funny guy. Not I thought_

"Now for the girls," She said obviously not having a comeback. "We have Kathyrn Stanley." _What?_

I start walking up when suddenly blackness surrounds me.

When I come too my family is around me and crying.

"It wasn't a bad dream was it," I ask my voice barely a whisper.

"I'm so so-"

"That's all your time." Then I was dragged away into a city of bright lights and colorful people.


	5. District 4 Reapings

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I Do not own the Hunger Games or the charters in this story but I do have peeta locked in my basement ****J**

**Peeta: I'm free from this lunatic!**

**Me with crazy eyes: ..?**

**Peeta: umm I'll be in the basement (walks down the steps with head lowered. (me smiling crazy at readers)**

**The teaser was so disappointing last night….I'm so freaking excited for the movie :DDDDD anyway here's District 4 my fave. district ;)**

District 4 Reapings

Richard Xavier POV:

"Hey Man," Rikki, My older Brother, said.

"Dude wussup? I haven't seen you since…" I trailed off at the end not mentioning the incident.

"Dude chill you can mention mom, dad, and I got into a huge fight." _Yea no big deal they just kicked you out and abandoned you with no money or a place to sleep I thought._

"Whatever your just lucky you don't have to be in the reapings." I replied with an eye roll.

"Oh yea when are those?"

With a frown I answered "Today retard. What did you think the fancy capitol cloths are for?"

"I thought you where trying to impress me," He joked with a big grin. We both cracked up after sharing a look. _How I miss this on I daily base I thought longing._

"Anyway I have to go home before mom blows up on me." I said still smiling.

"Have fun tell mother and father I said hi," Was his sarcastic reply.

"I will diffidently do that," I smirked at the thought of there response. Going home I thought of all the good times we had as a family. _Why can't it be like that again I thought forlorn._

My mom was waiting for me outside my house. When I came close she raised an eyebrow and was about to say something.

"I know I know I'm going to go get change." I said now even giving her the chance to respond I walked right by her hoping to not get in trouble for my bluntness. When she didn't say anything I guessed it had to do with the Hunger Games being today.

"Are you ready yet." Came the snide reply I got.

"Don't be so impatient I'm almost done just got a shave." I hoped I didn't sound like I'm annoyed already got in trouble for that one. After shaving and successfully not cutting myself.

"I'm ready lets get this unimportant day over," I said spitting unimportant. She gave me "the glance" Meaning shut up.

Meeting up with my friend in the 17 section we exchanged man hugs and high fives.

I didn't listen til the mayor actually started talking about the games.

"This year there will be two winner a boy and a girl. The other winner will have to wait for the other winner to win. An example is if a boy is a winner but there are two girls left he has to stay in the arena for the girl to win." He paused as a murmur went through out the crowd.

"Also," Mayor Wikkie said " allies are only aloud to have a maximum of 5 tributes." Well that sucks for the careers where there's usually 6 or 7.

"Anyway moving on to this years District 4 tributes. Happy Hunger Games."

"The boy tribute is *clears throat* Richard Xavier?" Escort perish said it is sounding like a question. Sighing it didn't really hit me it was more like watching it happen to someone else as I walked to the stage.

"Mmmmm," Was the only response I got from her as she looked at me in distaste.

"I guess we should give him around of applause," She said in her oh-so-dainty voice. A soft shuffle of applause went through only because they didn't want the peacekeepers to get involved.

"For the girls," she continued much happier, " Marilynn Rockford." _Hey she's kinda hot maybe we can partner up and come back together and go out was my thought._

She walked to the stage with confidence even if she didn't volunteer.

"That concludes this years District four tributes and happy Hunger Games to you all," She said with one of her surgically processed smiles.

In the justice building it was like I wasn't being sent to be my death. When my brother showed up all hell broke loose and it erupted into another major fight.

"GUYS," I screamed. "I'm being sent to certain death and your fighting? Really?"

"Don't be so selfish," My mother scolded. "He has no right to just walk in here."

"Mom and dad leave. **Now**." I said empathizing now. They walked no marched out as if they don't realize we probly wont see each other again.

Since our hour was almost up he just gave me a hug said a few encouraging words. When the peace keepers dragged him away he said "I love you." That's the first time someone ever said they love me.

Marilynn Rockford POV:

"Getty up horsy," Said Aaron as he gave me two light kicks on my side like someone would do with a crop whip to the horse.

"NAYYYYYY," Was my response and I gave him a playful buck like a horse would. Aaron just saw a horse for a first time when president Haller Rode through our district for "Business" Aka to execute someone personally. He rarely does it but when he does you know it has to be tortures.

"common younglings," My dad teased. "You have to get ready for the reapings." That instantly killed the fun and playful atmosphere. Getting off the floor I walked up to my room that I share with my little sister Sarah. Our family isn't the richest but it's a little bit better than most fisherman's.

"I think you should wear the pink and black high and low zebra shirt with a black cami underneath. For pants you should wear your jean shorts that have a hole in the side." When I turned around I saw Sarah standing there with her big blue eyes staring at me. We are close but she doesn't make the best outfits. I decided today could be an exception to my put downs about here fashion sense.

After changing I decided to walk there ahead of my family because they are in no rush to get there. Going over to the 16 I wish longing to go back to the days when I was carefree and didn't have the Hunger Games to worry about. _How I want that to come back I thought sadly. _

After the usally I seem to notice I'm not the only person spacing out. _Blah blah blah all they do is shove how helpless we are in our face really._

"Richard Xavier?" _Did she really just ask if it was his name retarded capitol I though grimly._

"For the girls there is Marilynn Rockford." _I get it! I'm asleep might as well play along I thought_ before skipping up to the stage.

She greeted me with a chipper hi. Everyone clapped at my eagerness.

At the justice building my family tried to convince me it wasn't a dream

"That's what you would say if it was a dream!" I exclaimed for like the tenth time. They where all crying. _Man its so realistic. _I wonder when I'm gonna wake up was my last thought in District four.


	6. District 5 Reapings

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own nor will I ever own the Hunger Games. But if you know where I can buy me some Peeta I would love to go there **__**J**_

_AND ALL THE KIDS THEY DANCE, ALL THE KIDS ALL NIGHTUNTIL MONDAY MORNING FEELS ANOTHER LIFEI TURN THE MUSIC UPI'M ON A ROLL THIS TIMEAND HEAVEN IS IN SIGHT_

District 5 Embry Sonberingo

"District 3 boy tribute down," I said running through the woods at top speed.

"I got District 9 boy and 12 girl." My best friend, Adam, would have said. Now don't get me wrong I have a decent amount of friends but this kid was like my brother. Forget he WAS my brother. We did everything together, including training. When most people train they do stuff like sword fights, which we did do. Most the time though we shoot squirrels and acted as if their tributes. If one of us got chosen we said we would act like they were animals.

"District 1 is just in front of you. Do you need me to get him." Of course he'd say no but I would shoot it if the tribute, squirrel, tried to attacked him.. Shooting the squirrel I decide that's enough for today and set off towards town.

Hauling my usual load I go to my regular customers doors. Usually the uneven paved roads are bust with people in lab coats, people trying to put out chemical explosions, and toxic fumes. _gota love District 5_ I thought. Only today isn't any day its reaping day and people are staying inside, hoping there kids don't get picked.

"I'm home mom," I said after trading squirrels for food and money. I handed it to my mom so she can split the food evenly.

"oo aaahhh he utt," Dylan, my older brother, asked with a mouth full something most people in my district don't have the privilege off. My mother scolded him for his manners but really its because if the capitol knew I hunt they could publicly execute me. Only reason why this is really bad is that I bring in about 75% of the house hold food and money.

"I laid your reaping clothes out for you em," My mom said using my nickname. Wear your nicest close on the worst day… the irony isn't lost on me. I was so tempted to put on my worst shirt and shorts but that just says whip me whip me. I looked in ym trunk to fine the picture of a girl name Mona Lisa. It was something I found while hunting apparently came from North America. I like the picture even though I hate the people from there. They are the reason we suffer every year.

"Come on we have to go." My mom said startling me. Quickly I put the painting back in my trunk before she can see what I have. I run out the front door of our tiny two bedroom, one floor house. Oddly enough I'm comfy with it being small it makes me feel close and protected.

After signing in I walk to the 18 section and nod my acknowledgements to my friends. Today isn't really a talking day for anybody.

Everything is boring when Mayor Patonya talks. Only catching snipts like "North America" and "Katniss" I tone in when they are about to say the tributes. Who cares if I have to hear five minutes of ZZZ.

"Five allies. This years arena is going to be twice the size than normal." This is wrong they are separating us. Usually they want us to be closer together. The closer we are the more and bloodier the fights. This is not going to be good with all the new rules.

"Moving on to the reapings. Have a happy Hunger Games." He said with a fake smile. Even faker than the capitol.

"This years boy tribute is… Embry Sonberingo." Don't cry I keep chanting to my self in my head. To think I was so close to freedom. Trying to walk to the stage confident it feels much more stiff than confident. Shninkie Lelis didn't even look at me on stage.

"For girls there is a Luna Roux." A girl from the 16 section literally glided to the stage.

"It's pronounced rue." She whined like a three year old. Well she isn't going to last like but I cant help but feel bad for her. Not everyone was raised to be tough. Giving her one last glance before peacekeepers come to collect us I see she has her arms folded over her chest and a pout on her face. Do not pity a little voice in my head said. You need to be on survival mood from now on.

Going to the justice building I thought about the irony of the nation. I mean you have peacekeepers who whip and kill innocent people. Then you have the Hunger Games which is meant to keep us in line but really has been cause to all the rebellions. Its kinda weird though. I always thought they put a gun to your head and hand cuffed you to the justice building. Really they just walk beside you to keep you from running away. As normal as things like going to slaughter twelve year olds get.

I was visited by the expected people my mom, dad, and brother.

"My baby boy," My mother moaned for the hundreth time. It was taking all my will power to not break down and cry.

"It's going to be okay," I said hugging her trying to comfort and reassure her. It seemed like no matter how hard I try she wouldn't calm down. My dad, being the quiet guy he is, just joined our hug.

Group hug," Dylan yelled trying, and succeeding, to lighten the mood. Bringing a light laughter from my mom I open my arms for him to join our hug. My mom cried hysterically when the peacekeepers came and forced us apart. None of my friends came which isn't a surprise there all cowards. He would of came, the little voice in my head said. But he's dead, the negative side retorted. Thinking about him I'll use his belt as my district token in the arena. This way he'll always be with me like he said he would. When the peacekeepers pull me into the spot light my only thought is I'll see you soon old friend.

Luna roux pov

"What's everyone looking at," I scream looking around like a maniac. Even though I cant see myself im positive I have my crazy eyes on. I've been like this since my family died from a chemical explosion. Going to the community home takes a toll on a person so who can blame me. I mean I've always been the black sheep. Still looking around franticly I decide to talk again.

"why wont anybody answer me?" I scream shaking an old lady who so happened to be right next to me. The peacekeepers come out and one pokes me with a needle while the others hold me. I already know they're intentions. To, as usual, sedate me. This has only happened a million times before. It never gets old. They haul me off to the community home and throw me in my room. I shouldn't say my room because I share it with four other people in year sixteen. When I hit the ground I start banging my head on the ground since I lost almost all control of my limbs. After probably two minutes when I bring my head down again I feel something soft. Not the hard, most likely blooded, ground. Opening my eyes as much as I can sad hazel eyes meet my broken brown eyes. Angie, on of my bunk mates and personal pity club, put a pillow on the ground. For some reason this irritates me and I know if I wasn't sedated I would attack her. Not physically but verbally she's way too nice for me to physically hurt.

"Why are you so nice to me," I say and even I can hear how hoarse and weak my voice is. I search her face as if it has answers.

"everyone deserves a friend," She says giving my nose a light friendly tap with her index finger. The sedates wearing off and I can feel full force of my decision. Out of nowhere I sense another personality attack. I hear an animalistic cry and realize its coming from me. There's tears and snot all over the place. Angie slowly gets up because she knows the best thing to do Is to let me get it all out. Pressing my face into the pillow I start pounding my fist on the ground and scream like a misbehaving child. After a while of doing this my body goes limp and exhaustion takes over me. I don't even get a chance to go to my pile of blankets before the world goes black. This is just how I like it. that's my last thought of the night.

"Luna get up sweetheart." a soft and gently voice caresses me out of sleep. Realization dawns on me as I look at Angie. Its reaping day. The day where the capitol flaunts how much better they are than us. They also find it quite entertaining to watch us fight to death. Apparently there lamb is very tender. Walking over to the bucket I take some of the frigid cold water and wipe my face and arms down. Angie quickly came over and started to help me undress. She gave me a gorgeous midnight blue dress that has a black bow and is strapless. I feel so out of place wearing it. After I got change, with assistance, she brushed my hair out getting all the knots and tangles out. Closing my eyes I imagined I was eight again and Angie was my mom. I still remember how such a simple gesture made me happy. Know I only smile if I'm in one of my rare happy personalities. My long brown hair was actually tamed for once. I felt such an odd and unfamiliar feeling. Making a twirl motion with her finger she told me to spin for her. I did twirl fro her for a good ten minutes. I could of keep going but she stopped me and pulled me out the door towards the town center. No longer in the mood for this I started acting like a three year old who cant get something she wants.

While the mayor talked I didn't want to hear it so I looked around at the town center. Since we where so important to the capitol ours was better than most. It even had a fish with water coming out of its mouth. I once heard someone called it a fountain. Suddenly people where nudging me forward. _what?_

It hit me that I Must have been called. Thinking back to it I realized I didn't understand because she said rocks instead of rue. Walking to the stage I furrowed my eyebrows and complained about how she said my last name was pronounced wrong. Rolling her eyes she smiled towards the camera.

"Happy Hunger Games to the District 5 tributes," She said tittering off the stage even though I know she was dying to get a better district. We are basically known as the "forgotten one." When I look to see who the boy was I see him staring at me in pity. Anger surged through me he doesn't think I'm good enough! I'm making sure he's my kill. All mine! Stomping to the justice building I don't even wait for the peacekeepers to form around me. Where would I run to anyway?

My only visitor was Angie, which was honestly no surprise. When I look in her eyes I realize she knew they where gonna make me go.

"Just kill off the weird one without seeming chalant!" I yelled at the peacekeepers when they make me go out the building into a fury of flashing lights and shouting words. I feel temporarily blinded when I stagger onto the train. Maybe you shouldn't win if you cant take two minutes off it," A voice said as I black out.


End file.
